Medusa/DrParadox
Well, we are halfway done with this blog series. As of this blog, we now have 2 blasters, 2 tacticians, and now 2 infiltrator. Here's hoping that the series will finally be over. I have an idea on what to do after the last hero I plan on doing (Generalist will be the last) but I want to hold onto that until I reach it. Anyway, our next hero will be Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans and wife to Black Bolt. I think infiltrator may be a surprise to some at first. However, she was a thief for a time and have used her powers for more subtle means. I feel that this would maker her a subtle addition to the infiltrator class. Once again, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Update: I am now doing alternate costumes for every character. I've just added all the alternate costumes for each character I have done. I will be doing this for all future characters as well. Picture Alternate Costume Fantastic Four Bio: A member of the Inhumans, an off-shoot human race, Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon has the ability to control her extremely strong hair as if there were a thousand different appendages. At first, due to amnesia, she fought the Fantastic Four but after regaining her memories, she now leads the Inhumans along with her husband Black Bolt and helps the Fantastic Four whenever she can. Class: Infiltrator Passive: Hair Raiser (Chance to perform a follow up attack, ignore any stealthy effects, removes if Hair Offense or Hair Defense is active), Pollution Tolerance (reduce damage from poison attacks) Alternate Costume: Queen of the Inhumans (A random ally gains a random buff each round. If Black Bolt is in your team, Black Bolt does counter damage to anyone that attacks Medusa and vise versa) L1: Whip it Good (Single Target- Melee High Critical, Hair Defense (If the target uses a stealth attack, high chance to miss removes if Hair Raiser or Hair Offense is active)) L2: Hair Wrap (Single Target- Melee Constricted, Slowed, Hair Raiser (Chance to perform a follow up attack, ignore any stealthy effects, removes if Hair Offense or Hair Defense is active)) L6: Snake Strike (AoE- Melee Stealthy, Hair Offense (Medusa gets a chance to gain an extra turn if hit, removes if Hair Raiser or Hair Defense is active) Cooldown 2 rounds) L9: Hair Concealment (Buff- Quick Action, Conceal Weapon (All attacks now deal bleeding for this turn only), Hair Support (Allies take reduce damage for 2 rounds) Cooldown 3 rounds) Stats Health: 3 Stamina: 2 Attack: 1 Defense: 2 Accuracy: 3 Evasion: 4 Team Up Bonuses: Attilan: Black Bolt, Quicksilver Kleptomaniac: Black Cat, Fantomex, Gambit (A return of the old team up bonus since Medusa was a thief as well) Lunar Effect: Black Bolt (Romantically Linked) Red in the Ledger: Black Cat, Black Widow, Emma Frost, Gambit, Hawkeye, Magik, Magneto, Punisher, Quicksilver, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Songbird, Spider-Woman Royalty: Black Bolt, Black Panther Recruitment Quote: "Attilan stands with S.H.I.E.L.D. against this Pulse. I will be glad to represent the Inhumans against the likes of Doom and the others." PREPARED BY MARIA HILL PERSONNEL BRIEF, Directorate of Operations: Medusa Designation: Head of Extraterrestrial State Nationality: Attilan (A city-nation in the moon) Criminal Record: N/A (***DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY APPLIES***) Power: Medusa's hair is extremely durable, it is said to be stronger than any steel cable on earth while being very flexible. She can psionically manipulate her hair to perform various effects such as stretching, lifting up to more than a ton, and perform delicate and complex acts such as lock picking and typing. She also has the typical enhanced strength, speed, and endurance of a typical Inhuman in addition to a tolerance to pollution thanks to her time on Earth. Unique Weapon: None Known History: A member of the Inhumans, Medusa first came in contact to the Fantastic Four while she had amnesia due to her brother-in-law knocking her off a plane while usurping the throne from Black Bolt. She was manipulated by the Wizard to join his Frightful Four in order to stop the Fantastic Four. She had a rivalry with the Invisible Woman before regaining her memory. After returning to Attilan, she became the spokesperson to the Inhuman royal family due to Black Bolt being unable to talk because of his powers. She has been a loyal ally to the Fantastic Four since regaining her memory, even joining the team as a replacement for a member a couple of times. She is also known for being one of the most adventurous members of the Inhumans, to the point of not having any problems with the Earth's pollution, unlike the rest of the Inhumans. Observations: "I know Director Fury has always brushed me aside when I mention that we shouldn't trust any of the heroes such as the Avengers, Fantastic Four, the X-Men and especially some of the street level heroes. The Inhumans however are a variable that we don't even know much about. At least regarding the "gods", we can always check mythological stories about their exploits. To me, the Inhumans are just a bunch of superpowered people who somehow are able to live in the moon. "I need to find out what their true motivation is for S.H.I.E.L.D. once this Pulse is over."-Maria Hill "Most members of the Inhumans consider me a bit odd that I often travel to Earth to help the heroes. What they don't know is that we can't stay hidden from everyone else now. Sooner or later we need to establish contact with the outside world and hope for the best. I know my husband is willing to support me but I'm not sure if the other members of the Royal Family, let alone every other Inhuman are ready for regular contacts with the humans."-Medusa The Scrappers will be up next. The first one is a character who I'm receiving a lot of requests for and someone I planned on doing since the start. That character is going to be Blade, the Daywalker. Suggestions and comments are welcome. Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Marvel